A standard coaxial cable has a center conductor surrounded by a dielectric, a conductive braid, and a covering jacket. In triaxial cable, two additional layers are provided, an outer braid covered by an outer jacket. The outer braid serves to shield the cable from electromagnetic interference (EMI) and for this purpose it is preferably grounded. Triaxial cable is thus particularly adapted for use in noisy environments.
In terminating a triaxial cable, it is important that the inner and outer braids be kept isolated from each other and that the outer braid be electrically isolated from the body and outer contacts of the terminating connector. Otherwise, the EMI shielding effect of the outer braid would be negated.
Existing terminations for triaxial cable have clamped the braid in the connector and have been relatively bulky, complicated to fabricate and use, and expensive. The bulkiness of the clamp-type connectors has been a particular problem in attempting to fabricate a miniature triaxial connector and, for this reason, miniature triaxial connectors have not heretofore existed.
A need therefore exists for a relatively simple and relatively inexpensive triaxial connector in which the braids of the cable may be secured by means other than clamping so as to permit the connectors to be minaturized while still providing good isolation between the outer braid and both the inner braid and the connector body.